The Wings Of The World
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Sam said yes, to Lucifer, yes to the Apocalypse, Yes to the death of humanity... and he didn't fight it off, in the end, he didn't clash with Michael. but he did nearly break Dean's spirit, he did nearly cause his own brother, to lose his mind.


_**The Wings Of The World. By, The Grinning Psychopath.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer, I do not own, Supernatural, wish i did, cause if i did, Jo and Ellen wouldn't have died. Review please. oh and THis fic has been partly inspired by season 5 episode 4, **_

** and partly by, This world, it still has something. by Daria234  
**

.

* * *

.

They found me, wondering the streets, naked, bleeding, filthy, sobbing, and broken.

Stumbling around, my face in my hands, weeping great bloody tears, for my failure, my complete and utter failure, to protect Sammy, to keep him from saying yes to Lucifer, yes to the Apocalypse, Yes, to the death of humanity.

I felt their hands on me, heard their concerned voices, and I knew they were asking me… if I was alright, knew it, but didn't hear it, didn't really even care actually, the world moved so, so slow now, time moved slow, even sound was slow to me, the only thing that was clear in my mind, were those awful, awful wings, moving up and down, up and down.

And I felt, those hands, tugging me, guiding me, and I went… no longer caring a single damn, about any of it, just wanting it all to be over and done with.

Things went on like that, for a while, a couple of weeks in fact I think. All the while I was as a zombie, moving only when prodded to, my only sustenance, came mostly from the IV's they carried around with them, salvaged from the hospitals, and cleansing, came either in the form of rain on my body, or from the two of them removing the clothes they found to put on me, and bathing me themselves.

And then one day, I seemed to have caught sick with something, the flu I think, one of them, sounding vaguely younger, was arguing with the other older sounding one, arguing about… my future? Yes I think that was it, they were arguing, the older one, I could only, vaguely realize… wanted to put me down, wanted to shoot me, in the head, put me out of my misery, and the younger one, wanted to keep me alive, and well, in the hopes I'd return to my senses.

The older one argued, that it had been over a month and a half, and I obviously wasn't coming back, and that it'd be best just to kill me, and get it over with.

For a second, that felt like an eternity, I was agreeing whole heartedly with the older one, desperately wanting nothing so much, as for this torment to be over, for my life to be over, so I could be with my family again, in… wherever.

But then, the younger one spoke again, and I heard the pain, the anguish this caused the young one, and suddenly, I felt something… something deep in the pit of my stomach, something that… made me hesitate, in my decision to die.

Later, during the time of cold, night, I remembered, I the dead of night! The young one came to me, once more, but this time was different, this time… this time the young one had something to say to me, that wasn't just blather or chitchat.

I felt the younger one's presence, on my bedside, felt the young one, press its head against my chest, and suddenly I felt… wetness, against the front of my shirt. "Please," the young one whimpered "Please, Dean, please come back… I just… I can't live like this, not without you, I know you, I know you'd pretty much, just act like everything was normal, like the world wasn't gone all to hell, like… like things weren't all about to end, that you'd joke around, flirt, and just act like, it was all just another phase of the world, and that it'd all pass, and I need that Dean… please come back to me… I love you." and the young one kissed me softly on the lips.

And that, was what did it. In the morning, the younger one, who had gone to sleep, with its head against my chest, and my fever had broken… I could tell because of the sweat which plastered my hair to my skull.

I opened my eyes, and I groaned a little, "Fucking needles!" I swore, and shifted a little, causing Jo to wake up with quite the start, stare at me fro a long moment, and then go on to wrap me, in an almost neck breaking embrace.

I gasped, and returned the hug, almost as tightly, and around her waist, before patting her urgently on the back, and croaking, "Choking, not breathing, please get off!"

Jo did get off, but only long enough, for me to suck in a deep lungful of air, and then she kissed me, fiercely on the mouth, and I kissed her right back, just as harshly, and then proceeded to commence battle with her tongue, for dominance.

When Ellen, Came by, to see what all the commotion was about, she just gaped at the sight of me and Jo, and then, she laughed jubilantly, and raced over, to wrap us both up in a hug of her own, well laughed, and we cried a little, and all in all, it was a truly horrifyingly chick flickish moment, though, I have to admit, that it really did feel good to have four breasts pressed against me all at once, and both Ellen and Jo had a very nice wild Jasmine scent going for them, that it really was quite overwhelmingly fantastic.

.

Later, nearing sundown. Me and Jo were silently, making dinner, while Ellen fished in the lake for tomorrow's dinner.

I found out, that we were at an old cabin, in Kansas, an actual campsite, actually called Crystal Lake, that for some reason was actually abandoned, for reasons of… it had a long LOOOONG shocking history of… wait for it, MURDERS!

Ellen, and Jo, both assured, me that it was all, over with, that No, crazy, unstoppable, unkillable, and quite possibly immortal, Machete wielding serial killer, would be strolling out of the lake, any time soon, and that all was well…

Yeah right, like I was gonna believe that, after watching those movies, they all said that, repeatedly, all the way up to where, they got a Machete run through their chests, and by then it was too late.

Yeah I was definitely, sleeping with all the doors locked, a shotgun, no make that two shotguns, one loaded with silver buck shot, the other with salt rounds, above my bed, as well as my good ole Colt 1911 under my pillow.

We hadn't talked much, after the first twenty minutes, of my recovery had passed.

Other than for explaintions, the layout of the situation, of the world, and where the hell we were, and stuff like that.

So anyway, Jo was currently working on the stove, whereas I was working on my skills, at skinning and gutting 3 large Bass me and Ellen had caught, earlier that afternoon.

Me and Jo, exchanged, little in the way of conversation while we did this, until finally Jo apparently, got fed with the uncomfortable silence, and started in on me, as to whether or not, we were gonna talk about what happened earlier or not.

Me and Jo had argued, for a while, before, our anger at each other, morphed into… something else, and we found ourselves on the floor, ripping at each other clothes, and tried desperately to finally sate our lust for each other, and our need, our need to be touched, to be desired, and to release all of our pent up rage and hurt and frustration, at the ways things had turned out.

.  
In the aftermath, we just lay together, not talking, until finally, I realized Ellen was gonna be back soon, and wondering where dinner was.

Later when the sun, had long since set, and we had all eaten out fill. Me and Jo met up in what I had decided was gonna be my room, and we talked a bit, about small things, like how the weather was, how much we were really missing, the good old days at the roadhouse, that sorta thing.

And then, well, chemistry took over, and I closed the door to my room, later to be reffered to as our room, and once again, we made love… normally I wouldn't use such a girly term, but… I just couldn't come up for a better word for it, it wasn't my usual quick fuck and run, and it was a far cry from gentle, but… there was a tenderness I showed while we copulated, and I actually was sorta slow in my actions.

I would stroke her hip, as she lay beneath me, massage the lean hard muscles there, and I would my time, before entering her, take time to please, and tease her, to tongue, suck, and nip at her breasts, and caress her nipples lovingly with my hands, and my mouth.

And then, I would lean back, and raise her left leg up, and run my tongue, up and down, from her thigh, to her hip, and back down again, and then over to the inside of her thigh, and up to where her leg, met her pelvis, and along the crease between her legs, which was hot and salty, with a bitter sweetness I quite honestly loved.

And when I finally did take her, it was hard, and fast, I gripped her hair, hard, tugging at it so that her head leaned back, to expose the bare tender flesh of her throat to me, I instantly set upon that naked expanse of pale flesh, with a savageness that surprised even me, sucking, and nipping at her throat, causing her to alternate between moaning, and yelping softly, with pain and pleasure, as I did all of this.

And when we came, it was in a hot, fiery explosion, of feeling, sound, and passion, with her convulsing around my cock, squeezing me, and milking me so hard, it almost hurt, and she was so hot around me, that it actually did hurt a little, she was like a fire, a burning star, beautiful, and fiery, hot and completely enticing… the moonlight that shone through, from the windows, glinted off the sweat that covered her bare flesh, causing it to glitter, and sparkle like diamonds.

I could have looked at her forever, and never get tired of the sight, but then exhaustion from our act, came crashing into me, and I sighed regretfully, before sliding down, in the bed beside her, and pulling the white bed sheet, and gray canvas blanket up to cover the two of us.

We curled up together, her head against my chest, our legs intertwined with each other, and just lay there, breathing, until finally exhaustion and endorphins forced us, into a deep peaceful sleep… and for once, I didn't have a single nightmare.

.

We just went on like that, every day for over a month, me and Ellen would fish, Jo would cook what we catched and me and Ellen gutted, and life would go on. That is of course, until Ellen decided, she wanted **a change**.

.

**_To be CONTINUED_**

* * *

.

**_So, what you guys think, THE CHANGE, is? please i am curious as to know, what your thoughts of this fic have been so far, oh and warning, the title may change as i progress, just so you know, please Review._**


End file.
